Seven Seal Magic
Seven Seal Magic is an ancient magic created by the primordial gatekeeper (aka the person who forged the celestial zodiac keys) there are 16 keys total consisting of 7 angels 7 devils and 2 extra keys to summon demon king and angel queen. instead of summoning spirits this magic summons angels and devils. (please do not steal or claim as your own you are free to use this magic in your story's as long as you credit me) Description seven seal magic, as stated above, is used to summon devils and angels, however, the demonic and/or angelic spirits summoned from the seal keys each represent a different one of the seven deadly sins or seven heavenly virtues. There are 16 keys in all, the seven sin keys are small and made of obsidian the seven virtue keys are made of pearls (the angel queen key is a little large but also made of pearl and the devil king key is also a little larger but it's made of obsidian), with a jewel embedded on the end opposite the teeth. The color of the jewel depends on if it's a devil or angel that the key is linked with. The keys are also notably larger in comparison to most celestial spirit keys. Compared to normal Celestial Spirits like the Silver and Zodiac Spirits, 16 seven seal magic keys are much more influential, for example if the wizard has a sin key the devil linked to the key will tempt them into committing the sin the key is attached to and the angel will guide the wielder to the virtue they represent, so it takes a mage of considerable skill to be able to wield one efficiently and make them obey their orders. every corresponding set of a devil and angel is a seal, such as if a wizard wields both the angel of chastity and the devil of lust they hold the first seal, and if a wizard manages to hold one seal they could summon a being that represents both the devil and angel in a fusion more commonly known as a divine seal guardian. Any seven seal wizard that wields both keys is known as a seal breaker if the seal guardian is summoned or they summon both sides of a seal at the same time. devil and angels often call their key holder keeper in order to honor the fallen the primordial gatekeeper. the keys try to return to the bloodline of the primordial gatekeeper devils often tempting the holder of their keys into helping them with the mission to find the next and youngest of the primordials keepers bloodline to guard them as the immortal contract that was signed by them all and when the devil keys find the next in line they will tempt their current holder to cancel their contract or kill themselves. the angels as well search for the successor of the primordial keeper and have the power to make contracts null and void if they find the next in line. The next in line will have an ability that no other seven seal magic wielder can obtain, seven seals take over, basically, any key that the next in line possess she can take over the ancient devil/angel form depending on the key summoned. Seal Order The Seven Devils Most of the devils are meant to be offensive spirits The Seven Angels Angels are meant to be defensive spirits Trivia * all devils and angels besides the angel queen and devil king are named after the latin word for their sin or virtue but the name may be tweaked a little bit beside kindness (example the latin name for sloth is Acedia but the devil is named Ace) * latin names for the sins Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, Acedia, Invidia, Ira, Superbia. * latin names for the virtues Casitas, Temperantia, Caritas, Industria, Humanitas, Patientia, Humilitas * divine seal guardians are often named by merging the names of the devil and angel that make them up (i.e. the sixth divine seal guardian is named Patria pat+ira) Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Rare Magic Category:Lunayx Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Bloodline Magic